Drow
Drow The Drow, also known as Dark Elves, are the ash-skinned, red-eyed, Elven peoples of Yethora. "Dark" is commonly understood as meaning such characteristics as "dark-skinned", "gloomy", "ill-favored by fate" and so on. The Drow and thier national identity, however, embrace these various connotations with enthusiasm. In the Empire, "Dark Elf" is the common usage, but amoung their Elven brethren they are called "Drow". Their combination of powerful intellects with strong and agile physiques produce superior warriors and sorcerers. On the battlefield, Drow are noted for skill with a balanced intergration of the sword, bow and magic. In character, they are grim, aloof, and reserved, as well as distrusting and disdainful of other races. Personality Drow distrust and are treated distrustfully by other races. They are often proud, clannish, ruthless, and cruel, from an outsider's point of view, but greatly value loyalty and family. Young female Drow are well known for their promiscuity. Despite their powerful skills and strengths, the Drow's vengeful nature, age-old conflicts, betrayals, and ill-reputation prevent them from gaining more influence. Those born in their homeland are known to be considerably less friendly than those who are raised in other regions. Physical Description Drow are around the same height and weight as an average human. Skin ranges in colour from dark blue to gray, and hair tends to be darker in hue, including navy blue and deep purple; however, white and red-haired Drow are not unheard of. Drow tend to have solid red eyes, with violet-eyed royal familys being the only exception amoung pure-.blooded Drow. Relations Drow are generaly mistrusted by other races due to their nature. Alignment Drow can be of any alignment. Lands Drow hail from Obrijan, located in the southern corner of Striayeon. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland, called Joblecor, and the island of Wwarnaela. Wwarnaela is separated from the mainland by the Sea of Ash. Religion Drow worship the Dark Elven Pantheon, a variation of the Elven Pantheon. Language Drow speak a language known as Dark Elven, a derivation of the Ancient Elven language, as well as the Common Tongue of the Empire. Dark Elven is the official language of Obrijan. Names Male names: Mevgus, Oriris, Rolidrar, Meludstar, Naryder, Feliver, Araar, Rytar, Talhal, Ralendur. Female names: ''Drirmerea, Remadsea, Ervoreni, Ganalea, Talunu, Melisie, Irivasi, Mulvilo, Endrisu, Dolmali. ''Last names: Uvulain, Serthan, Harrvu, Ralaendas, R'zamam, Fadril, Saryelo, Rararavel, Rivuvon, Raloith. Racial Traits *'Automatic Languages:' Dark Elven and Common. **'Bonus Languages:' Drow are granted access to all bonus languages. *'Base land speed:' Drow have a base land speed of 12 meters. *'Favored Class:' Archer, Scout, Spellsword. *'Level Adjustment:' +0 *'Racial Bonuses:' +2 Climb, +2 Jump. *'Size:' Medium. As medium creatures, Drow have no special bonuses or penalties due to to their size. *Stat bonuses: -2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom. *'Type:' Humanoid (Elf). **'Magic Aptitude:' All Drow gain a +1 to spell Difficulty Class checks of all spells of the Divination School. All Drow also gain a +2 to the spell Difficulty Class cheacks of all spells of the Evocation School and Elemental School. **'Magic Resistance:' All Drow have a natural resistance to fire damage and will only take half damage dealt by fire spells or other means (rounded down). **'Great Swordsmen:' All Drow automatically gain a +3 bonus with short blades as well as a +2 bonus with long blades and bows. **'Master of Movement:' All Drow automatically gain a +2 bonus with light armour. **'Ancestor's Wrath:' Once per day, a Drow may immolate at no harm to themselves, dealing 1d8 damage per round at touch range to all creatures for 5 rounds. Category:Races Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Drow